Switching Places II
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB A school project gives Rita an idea that causes some chaos among the Rangers.
1. The New Project

SWITCHING PLACES II

DISCLAIMER

This didn't start out as a remake of the ep, but that's how it turned out. I even checked with Alex B. Goode who assured me that the plot was fine. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplot.

It was early, right before school. The time when most kids would be frantically trying to decide what to wear, or grabbing a quick bite to eat. However, a small group of kids were already awake and busy. In Ernie's Gym And Juice Bar, Kimberly was practicing on the balance beam as Katherine spotted her and Trini executed a kata. Tommy, who was wearing a white gi with a green trim along with a black belt, led Billy, who was wearing a white gi with blue trim with a red belt, in a kata as Adam and Justin prepared a stack of boards. When Billy and Tommy were done with the kata, they bowed to each other.

"Tommy, I'd like to express my gratitude for your willingness to contribute to my inculcation of the Martial Arts," Billy stated, as they walked up to the boards.

"Huh?" Tommy and Justin asked, looking at him.

"He said 'Thanks for helping him further his training'," Adam translated.

"Oh, no problem, man," Tommy answered. Then, "You think you're ready for board breaking?"

"I suppose I can make an attempt."

"All right." Tommy smiled.

"You've really come a long way, Billy," he commented as Kimberly, Katherine, and Trini stopped what they were doing to come up to their friends.

"Yeah, no one should try this without the proper training," Adam agreed.

"And even then, you have to be careful," Justin commented.

"Yeah, but you're ready for this," Tommy assured.

"Totally," Kimberly agreed. Trini and Katherine added their agreements.

"All right," Billy grinned. _It's too bad Jason couldn't be here to witness this monumental event. He'd be pleased_, he thought to himself. He got into position as Rocky and Marge walked into the youth center. Rocky struggled underneath the weight of the textbooks, and one fell to the ground. He groaned in exasperation.

"Don't fret, Rocky. I've got it," Marge assured, and bent down and picked up the book as the rest of the pile was placed on a table.

"Hey, what's up, man?" Tommy wondered.

"Yeah, what's with all the books?" Richie wondered as he cleaned one of the tables.

"Well, you know about that Teacher For A Day project, right?" he asked, as he and Marge stepped closer to their friends. Marge and Billy shared shy glances, ignoring the knowing smiles of the other teens.

"Oh, you mean where a student and teacher trade places?" Tommy recollected.

"That's the one," Rocky confirmed. "Well, I got chosen to be it, so now I gotta be a teacher."

"Wow. What an honor," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, great job," Katherine added.

"Thanks," Rocky said glumly.

"What's wrong?" Trini wondered.

"Well, I've been telling him that there's no reason to agonize over the situation due to the fact that his accumulation of academic sciolism has him well prepared for the challenge, but he still feels extemporaneous," Marge continued. Adam, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini nodded in understanding as Katherine's mouth dropped. _What did she just say?_ she wondered. Richie looked at the girl, silently mouthed the words, trying to puzzle out her statement, but gave up with a shake of his head. Then, someone called him over. He walked up to them, got their order-a smoothie-, and then walked back behind the counter to make the drink.

"What she said," Rocky commented.

"What makes you think you're not fit for the challenge?" Adam wondered.

"Yeah, who are you trading places with?" Billy added. Rocky pointed to a man who had just walked into the youth center and everyone's eyes widened.

"Mr. Wilton," Tommy and Billy chorused.

"Oh, man," Tommy sighed.

"No wonder you're feeling apprehensive," Billy stated.

"Yeah, his science classes are brutal," Justin agreed.

"I'll say," Kimberly said.

"And he's really strict," Adam continued.

"Yeah," Trini murmured.

"That's for sure," Katherine stated.

"Yeah, well, tomorrow I'll be teaching classes for him, and he'll be going to classes for me," Rocky told them.

"Well, who knows? It may be sort of fun," Billy stated.

"Well, well, well. This will certainly be an **intriguing** experiment," Wilbur Wilton commented. _ I can't wait to go back to classes and reconnect with my students_, he thought to himself. "Won't it?" Justin, Kimberly, Adam, Trini, Billy, Katherine, and Tommy straightened their stances.

"Yes, Sir," they chorused.

"To see if I can fit in as a modern-day teenager," Mr. Wilton continued.

"And Mr. Wilton was kind enough to loan me his teacher edition books to help me with the classes," Rocky added. Though, he had to admit, the offer **still** surprised him. He hadn't expected it from the man.

"Rocky, listen carefully," the man said seriously. Rocky nodded. "Discipline is the most important thing for a teacher to maintain order. Students won't respect you unless you're tough, tough, tough!" The boys reacted in surprise as Mr. Wilton's right fist broke through the board. Marge jumped and grabbed Billy's arm. Having peeked out the kitchen door as he was preparing the drinks, Richie dropped the fruit when he saw the boards breaking under Mr. Wilton's fist. He hurriedly picked the fruit up, put them in the trash, and then got more fruit. Seeing the students' expressions and hearing their quiet exclamations of shock, Mr. Wilton let out a nervous laugh. _I didn't mean to unsettle them, and that hurt_, he thought as he discreetly rubbed his fist. "Remember, in order for this experiment to work, you kids are going to have to treat me just as you treat Rocky," he told them. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir. Perfectly clear, Sir," everyone chorused.

"I like your tie," Tommy added. On the moon, Rita had witnessed the whole thing.

"So, Rocky's switching places with science teacher, how cute," she sneered.

"You know, it's too bad you can't **really** make them switch places," Rito commented.

"What, you mean like switch their bodies?" Scorpina asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Rita shouted. "I can cast a spell over the two, causing them to switch!"

"Excellent! If he's inside the science teacher, the Gold Ranger won't be able to morph when you send down a monster, leaving the Rangers short-handed," Goldar approved.

"Hey, uh, where's Ed?" Rito wondered.

"Taking a nap in his chambers. He said he was feeling…tired," Scorpina answered. She glanced at Goldar, and they laughed while Rito looked at them in confusion. Ignoring them, Rita brought forth the skull she used for spells and began chanting in a foreign language.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yes, I'm aware that gis are generally one color, with no trims, but this was the only way I could realistically incorporate Billy and Tommy's colors for the scene.


	2. Unexpected Interference

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplot.

Meanwhile, Bulk, Skull, and Jason were in the parking lot of Ernie's, ticketing illegally parked cars, the assignment that they had been given to do before school hours.

"I can't believe we got stuck with parking detail," Skull griped. "I mean, I want to do something important: you know, help somebody."

"We'll get there, man," Jason assured.

"Yeah, they're just testing us. They want to be sure that we don't crack before they give us a big case," Bulk added.

"Yeah, well, I cracked about four cars ago. I want to quit!" Skull responded.

"Don't even think about it. We are going to keep our eyes wide open for the first sign of trouble!" Bulk told him. "And when it happens, we're going to be right there," he stated. "Then, they'll **have** to give us a real case." Just then, they saw Rocky walking out.

"Hey, check out Rocky," Bulk stated.

"Yeah, so?" Skull asked, as he and Jason followed their friend.

"Take a closer look! Those are teacher's books!" Bulk hissed.

"So, what? You think Rocky's cheating?" Skull questioned.

"I never would've believed it, but the evidence suggests otherwise," Bulk replied.

"Guys, I think you're forgetting one thing," Jason told them.

"What's that?" Bulk and Skull queried.

"The new Teacher For A Day project. Rocky must've been chosen to switch places with a teacher," Jason answered.

"Oh, right," they said.

"Well, **that** could've been embarrassing," Skull muttered as they finished their assignment, and then headed for school. As Rocky was on his way to Angel Grove High, he was unaware that Rita was casting a spell. Suddenly, a strange sensation filled his being. _Huh? What's going on?_ he wondered. Then, his eyes took on a stern look. At his own house, Mr. Wilton had felt the same phenomenon. _What on Earth?_ he wondered. He finished his morning routine and then headed for school. Meanwhile, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy headed for their class.

"Are you sure you don't need help with those?" Tommy asked, motioning to the books that he was carrying.

"I'm fine. We better hurry so we're not late," Rocky responded curtly, and quickened his pace.

"I guess he's still nervous," Adam said.

"Must be," Tommy agreed, and they hurried to catch up with him. In the class, Adam, Tommy, and Katherine watched as Rocky lectured them.

"Man, I can't believe he was nervous," Tommy whispered to Adam.

"I know. He's doing really well," Adam responded in the same tone. Tommy nodded.

"No talking in class, gentlemen," Rocky snapped. The two stared at him. "Ms. Hilliard, sit up straight," he continued and then resumed the lecture as the girl did as she was told. Meanwhile, Wilbur was in Rocky's history class.

"And what would that date be, class?" the teacher, Mrs. Markham, queried. Aisha, Billy, Jason, and Kimberly raised their hands. "Jason?" she asked.

"June 6th, 1944," he answered.

"Very, good, Jason," she told him and then went on. Wilbur gave Jason a thumbs' up, resulting in a look of confusion. _What's that all about?_ Jason wondered. On the moon, Rita chuckled. _Yes! Everything is going according to plan_, she thought to herself.

"Goldar! Scorpina! Find Finster and have him create a monster! I want those Rangers destroyed as soon as possible!" she told them.

"Right away, Empress," Goldar agreed, and the two did as they were instructed. They found the creature in his laboratory.

"Yes, what can I do to be of assistance?" Finster asked.

"Empress needs a new monster," Goldar told him.

"What kind of monster?" Finster wondered.

"Well, she just cast a spell on one of the Rangers and their science teacher, causing them to switch bodies, so it should be related to that," Scorpina answered.

"I know just the creature! Translucite. He was used to persuade the planet Tirant into submission by turning its inhabitants into gaseous liquids," Finster told them.

"That's perfect. Do it," Goldar instructed, and the two walked back out. Back on Earth, after a few more classes, was the lunch break and the kids headed for the cafeteria, where they got their food. Rocky grabbed some pasta, orange juice, and an apple, earning confused glances from Tommy and Adam.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Tommy questioned.

"Of course. It's a perfectly nutritious lunch. Unlike what you two are eating," Rocky replied. _Really, most of these kids are Martial Artists. They should be eating healthier foods than that_, he thought.

"Are you feeling okay, man?" Adam asked in concern. _This doesn't make sense. Rocky usually eats __**way**__ more than that, and a lot more junk food_, he thought to himself. Not that Rocky wasn't a careful eater, he just tended to indulge.

"Yo, Rocky! Over here, Bro!" Jason shouted before the boy could reply. They walked over to the table where the Rangers and their friends were sitting.

"Mr. Scott, there is no need to shout. You're just lucky you weren't in class," Rocky said.

"O…kay," Skull muttered.

"Weird," Angela muttered to Hilary, who nodded. Bulk said nothing, but kept eating. Curtis began talking to Zack and soon, the cousins were off in their own world.

"Rocky, is that all you're going to eat?" Aisha questioned in surprise.

"Yes," Rocky replied. They all looked at each other in confusion.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked, placing her hand on his head in concern. Rocky pulled away.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone," he told them. Meanwhile, Wilbur was sitting with the other teachers.

"So Wilbur, how's the Teacher For A Day experiment going?" Sarah Appleby queried.

"Very well. It's been really cool," Wilbur answered. Sarah looked at her colleague in confusion. _Since when does he talk like that?_ she wondered. Wilbur grinned at her nervously_ Man, what's going on here?_ he wondered. He didn't really feel like himself. After finishing their meals, Rocky and Wilbur walked back to the halls.

"Rocky," Wilbur noted.

"Mr. DeSantos," Rocky said. Then, they stammered, and pointed to each other. Then, realizing what had happened, they screamed.


	3. Science Gone Wrong

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplot.

In the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon had seen the whole thing.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Rocky has switched bodies with his science teacher!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Contact the Rangers at once, and as soon as they are out of the open, teleport them here along with their science teacher," Zordon instructed.

"Right, Zordon," Alpha responded. Everyone was still eating their lunches when the Rangers' communicators went off.

"The halls should be clear," Curtis told them.

"Thanks," Jason said, and with that, he and the other Rangers stood up and left the cafeteria. When, they got there, they were surprised to see Mr. Wilton.

"Um, Mr. Wilton, could you ex-" the request was cut off as the Rangers and Wilbur all felt a tingling sensation as they demolecularized. Seconds later, they landed in the Command Center.

"Zordon, why did you-" Katherine began to ask.

"Where are we? What's going on?" Rocky interrupted. "And who's that?" he continued, pointing to Zordon.

"Rocky, you know that's Zordon. What's wrong with you?" Adam wondered. _Why is he acting like he's never been in the Command Center before?_ he asked silently. However, Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Zack realized what happened.

"Oh, no. Not again," Kimberly groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"This is most unsettling," Billy agreed.

"What's going on?" Tommy wondered.

"They've undergone spacial personality displacement," Kimberly and Billy chorused as Alpha discreetly programmed the computers to run a background check on Mr. Wilton.

"You mean Rocky's brain is in Mr. Wilton's body and vice-versa?" Adam queried.

"Precisely," Alpha proclaimed.

"That explains why Rocky was acting so weird," Zack commented.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"So, how do we change them back?" Tommy wondered.

"I just want to know where I am," Mr. Rocky/Mr. Wilton told them.

"Mr. Wilton, you're not going to believe this but-" Jason's comment was interrupted by the Command Center's alarm.

"Now what?" Katherine wondered.

"The globe," Zack pointed answered, pointing. They turned to see a clear-colored monster with different color stripes running up and down its body.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! It's Translucite! I haven't seen him for centuries!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Oh, he's so ugly," Katherine commented.

"Boy, I'll say," Kimberly agreed.

"Hey, it's headed for the school," Zack noted.

"Oh, no. Our classmates," Trini gasped.

"We'll take care of ugly-man. Rocky, you'll have to stay here until we can figure out how to switch you and Mr. Wilton back," Jason instructed.

"Right," Mr. Wilton/Rocky agreed.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Drago-Tigerzord!"

"Raptor!"

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky/Mr. Wilton's jaw dropped when he saw the students that he taught every day morphing into the super heroes that valiantly defended the city. _Unbelievable_, he thought to himself. He never would've guessed that these ten teens were the ones who continually warded off the alien attacks. _How can they handle this? They're just kids_, he thought to himself.

"I can't believe you guys do this. And what is this place, and who or what exactly is Zordon?" Rocky/Mr. Wilton queried.

"Hey, sometimes I still can't believe it either," Mr. Wilton/Rocky answered. "This is the Command Center, our base of operations. And Zordon is an interdimensional being caught in a time warp," he continued. Rocky/Mr. Wilton's jaw dropped at the nonchalant tone as he explained things.

"Rocky, what's the last thing you remember?" Alpha questioned, drawing their attention away from the viewing globe.

"I had just left Ernie's and was heading for AGHS when this weird sensation came over me," Mr. Wilton/Rocky replied.

"Yes, that's the last thing I recall as well," Rocky/Mr. Wilton added.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! That sounds like a Rita spell!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Oh, man," Mr. Wilton/Rocky sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "So, how do we break it?" he wondered.

"There is a rare herb in the Tri Gamma System in Sector W5 that could possibly return you to normal," Zordon told them.

"What do I have to do?" Mr. Wilton/Rocky wondered.

"Rocky, I understand your dedication, and commend it. However, in your present state, you will not be able to go," Zordon replied.

"Zordon, I can get it," Alpha interjected.

"Are you sure, Alpha? It could be dangerous," Zordon reminded.

"I know Zordon, but they can't stay this way," Alpha responded. Zordon nodded. Alpha was correct.

"Rocky, please punch in the coordinates," Zordon requested.

"Sector W5, right?" Mr. Wilton/Rocky checked. Zordon nodded and the Ranger did as he was told. Within seconds, the robot was on the planet. Back in the streets of Angel Grove, the Rangers attacked Translucite with their Power Weapons.

"You'll get a charge out of this!" Translucite shouted, and then blew an energy blast at them.

"WATCH IT!" At the Red Ranger's warning, the Rangers jumped out of the way. However, the Blue and Yellow Rangers weren't quick enough, and on impact, were transformed into bottles of liquid.

"Billy! Trini!" the others exclaimed. The Purple Ranger fired her Stega Stinger, giving the Black Ranger a chance to strike Translucite. The monster roared in pain and then fired his beam at them. The Black and Purple Rangers groaned as their molecules disassembled, and then faded into vials of liquid.

"Oh, man! This is not good!" the Red Ranger cried. "We gotta do something before the same thing happens to us!" he continued. The Brown Ranger raised her Bo Staff and began twirling it, causing Translucite to cry out in pain. The Red Ranger quickly grabbed the four bottles of liquid that had once been the Blue, Yellow, Black, and Purple Rangers. Translucite fired at him, and the Ranger quickly dodged the attack.

"Kat, look out!" The Pink Ranger pushed the Brown Ranger aside.

"KIM!" The Brown Ranger watched in horror as her friend changed right in front of her eyes. Then, she quickly grabbed the bottle.

"We gotta get to the Command Center, now!" the Red Ranger told them, and then they teleported out.


	4. Switching Back

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I use a line from "Return Of An Old Friend Pt 2" and "Day Of The Dumpster". Reference to "Switching Places". I only own the subplot.

"Guys!" Mr. Wilton/Rocky said in surprise.

"Zordon, this monster was tougher than I thought it'd be," Jason admitted.

"Yeah, and look at what it did to Billy, Trini, Zack, Aisha, and Kim," Katherine added as Tommy pressed a few buttons on the table, causing a small table to appear. Jason then put the vials on the table. Before the wizard could reply, Alpha reappeared in the Command Center holding a vial of dark liquid.

"What's that?" Tommy questioned as Alpha brought forth two cups.

"A potion that'll hopefully switch Rocky and your teacher back to their normal selves," Alpha replied, pouring the liquid into the cups.

"We have to drink that"? Mr. Wilton/Rocky asked in disbelief. _Oh, gross_, he thought to himself.

"Affirmative," Alpha said. He handed the cups to the two, and they drank the liquid. They groaned in disgust and they both felt the same sensation as before.

"Hey, I'm me again!" Rocky cried jubilantly.

"And I appear to be myself as well," Mr. Wilton replied.

"That's great," Adam said. "But how are we going to get the others back?" They all frowned thoughtfully.

"Hey, maybe we can convert them from this gaseous state back to their regular solid form," Rocky finally said.

"We should have all of the ingredients here," Alpha told them. "If we charge the mixture with the Power Coins, it just might work,"

"Let's do it," Jason instructed, and the Rangers, Alpha, and Mr. Wilton mixed together the chemicals.

"Hold on, Kim. I'll get you back," Tommy murmured.

"Oh, I hope this works," Katherine sighed.

"It will," Jason assured.

"It's got to," Adam stated. Finally, all of the chemicals had been mixed. Jason, Katherine, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam held their Power Coins together.

"We call on the Power of all those combined!" Jason shouted.

"Drago-Tigerzord!"

"Raptor!"

"Drago!"

"Brachio!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Mr. Wilton gasped in shock as energy crackled in the air and went into the liquids. There was a loud BANG! and Billy, Trini, Zack, Aisha, and Kimberly rematerialized.

"Ha, ha, ha. We're back," Kimberly laughed.

"All right. Way to go, you guys," Aisha said.

"All right, then. Back to action!" Jason shouted.

"Brachio!" Rocky exclaimed at the same time and then Rangers were back on the streets of Angel Grove.

"Back for more, eh?" Rita queried. "Magic Wand, make my monster grow!" Translucite roared as he felt himself become enlarged.

"I call on the Power of Thunder!"

"Drago-Tigerzord!"

"Raptor!"

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" As soon as the zords came, the Rangers jumped into the machines and then joined them together. Translucite laughed and punched the Thundermegazord, who knocked the monster back with a kick and then pulled out its sword. The Drago-Tigerzord pulled out its sword and struck the monster. The creature laughed.

"Convert to Drago-Tiger Thunderzord mode!" At the Red Ranger's command, the zords realigned into the new zord.

"That won't save you, Rangers," Translucite sneered. Then, he summoned a ball of energy and fired it at them. The Rangers groaned as Translucite kept up the attack.

"We Titanus and the Ultrazord now!" the Red Ranger shouted. With a roar, the Earth shook and the zord crashing into the melee. On the moon, Rita watched with widened eyes.

"No! Not Titanus! TRANSLUCITE! DESTROY THEM!" With another roar, Titanus threw its own bolt of energy at Translucite before linking up with the other zords.

"Oh, another zord, eh?" Translucite mocked. He attacked with another energy bolt, only to have it bounced back at him. He screamed as a volley of strikes hit him. Then-he disintegrated into tiny particles of dust.

"NOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" Scorpina and Goldar turned to their Empress who was sinking to the ground. Rito quickly caught her and she pushed her brother away. "LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE A HEADACHE!" In the Command Center, Mr. Wilton stared at the Rangers in surprise.

"I-I can't believe-" he stammered. Just then, the computer beeped.

"What's that?" the Rangers asked.

"It's the background check on Mr. Wilton," Alpha replied.

"A background check?" Mr. Wilton asked in surprise.

"It is standard procedure during the rare times that someone finds out the Rangers' identities," Zordon replied.

"Well, has this ever happened before?" Mr. Wilton asked.

"A couple of times now. But it's not so common," Jason responded.

"Zordon, what did the background check find?" Billy queried.

"That Mr. Wilton is honest, fair, true, and trustworthy," Zordon replied.

"Okay, then," Jason said.

"So, what happens now?" Mr. Wilton wondered.

"You'll have to take the oath," Tommy replied.

"Hey, maybe we should call the others-let them know," Kimberly suggested.

"Others?" Mr. Wilton asked.

"Like Jason said, there have been a couple of other times where people have found out who we are," Zack explained as Jason activated his communicator.

"Yo, what's up, Jase?" Curtis asked.

"Curtis, you and the others better get to the Command Center. You're not going to want to miss this," Jason replied.

"Be right there," Curtis stated. Within seconds, Justin, Hilary, Zane, Tina, Chris, Angela, Richie, Curtis, Bulk, and Skull were in the Command Center.

"Mr. Wilton?" they all asked.

"What's going on?" Justin wondered.

"Rita cast a spell on Rocky and Mr. Wilton, causing them to switch places. Due to that fact, Mr. Wilton now knows our identities," Jason explained.

"Well, that would explain why Rocky was acting so weird," Richie commented.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Is he going to take the oath?" Hilary asked.

"Yep," the Rangers replied. Mr. Wilton stood in front of the wizard, trying to hide his trepidation.

"Wilbur Wilton, you are among the few who have learned the Rangers' true identities, which must remain a guarded secret for the safety of the Rangers and the planet. Do you promise to take a vow to keep this secret?" Zordon asked.

"I do. And I won't betray this promise," Mr. Wilton responded.

"Then repeat after me," Zordon instructed. "I swear upon the forces of goodness-"

"I swear upon the forces of goodness-"

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers."

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers."

"I thank you," Zordon said.

"So do we," Kimberly added.

"It was no problem, but I do have question," Mr. Wilton stated.

"What's that?" Trini asked.

"How do we get out of here?" Mr. Wilton wondered. The Rangers and their friends laughed.

"That's pretty easy. Just grab on to one of us," Zane said. Mr. Wilton grabbed Chris' arm just as he and the others touched the sides of the communicators. Within seconds, they all became streams of lights and then rematerialized outside of the youth center.

"All right. Let's go see Billy break those boards," Tommy said, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"You haven't done the board-breaking yet?" Jason asked in surprise.

"Negative. However, I'm pleased that the occasion had to be postponed and that you're now able to be present at this momentous juncture of my life," Billy replied.

"Okay, you're happy it was put off and **what**?" Jason asked.

"And he's happy that you're here to witness it," Kimberly translated with a laugh. "Even **I** knew that," she added.

"Yeah, well, it's easy to understand "Billy" when you've shared a brain," Jason shot back. They laughed.

"You know, still can't believe that you kids are-well, you know," Mr. Wilton said to Rocky in a low tone as the boards were set up.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't exactly expecting to become one myself," Rocky chuckled.

"All right, Billy. Come on, you can do it," Kimberly encouraged.

"Remember, it's just a state of mind: it's all up here," Zack stated, pointing to his head. Billy chuckled.

"Thanks," he said.

"All right. Let's go, Billy," Katherine stated. Billy composed himself with a breathing exercise as Marge came up.

"Hey, you're just in time. You're not going to want to miss this," Angela told her. Taking a deep breath, Billy punched a fist through the boards.

"Wow," Marge breathed. _That was-most excellent_, she thought to herself. Hearing the voice, he turned around.

"Marge! I-I had no idea you were-"

"That was a most excellent display of prowess."

"Uh, thank you." Marge stepped closer to the boy and kissed him on the cheek.

"All right, Billy! My Main Brain!" Everyone laughed as Angela elbowed Zack in the side. Billy beamed wildly and flushed with pride. He had done it. He had really done it.

THE END


End file.
